Some printers include multiple print heads or print head dies on a single supporting body or print bar. To improve printer operation, each of the print head dies may include a circuit (26, 526) having a series of bits that is encoded in a predetermined order with identifying information. Corresponding bit locations on the different print head dies may be encoded with redundant information.